EVEN IN MY DREAMS
by Danny KPHA
Summary: Moi, qui te veux vraiment et qui te désire, je ne peux même pas aimer. Mon coeur me fait mal à ce point. Je serrerai ta main fort pour te montrer mes sentiments. Reviens vers moi... Joon x Mir MBLAQ BL


EVEN IN MY DREAMS

_Moi, qui te veux vraiment et qui te désire, je ne peux même pas aimer  
Mon coeur me fait mal à ce point  
Je serrerai ta main fort pour te montrer mes sentiments  
Reviens vers moi..._

"Mais qu'est ce que je fous là?"

Voilà ce que furent ses premières paroles en se réveillant ce matin. Et en voyant la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui, tout lui devint clair.

Il avait encore craqué.

Tout cela avait commencé dès leur première rencontre. A la formation de leur groupe, les MBLAQ. Lui, étant le maknae, tout le monde le traitait comme un enfant. Mir supportait tout cela, et étant d'un naturel gentil, jamais il ne repoussait les élans d'affection de ses aînés.

Surtout lorsque c'était Joon qui venait le câliner. Car oui, Mir en était tombé fou amoureux. Au début, il pensait juste qu'il l'admirait. Car il fallait avouer que son hyung était particulièrement sexy, avec un corps bien entretenu. Mir l'avait tant de fois épier dans les douches, ou sur scène.

Le jour où il se rendit compte que l'accélération des battements de son coeur lorsque son aîné le prenait dans son bras était dû à l'amour, s'était produit il y a un an de cela. En pleine promotion de leur tube "Mona Lisa". Il s'était retrouvé seul avec Joon dans l'appartement, les autres étant aller faire la fête. Son aîné et lui étaient trop fatigués pour sortir.

Dans l'appartement, tout seuls, ils avaient regardé un film d'horreur. Effrayant, vraiment. Mir n'aimait pas ça, Joon non plus. Néanmoins, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras tout le long, le rassurant sur le fait que ce n'était qu'un film. Peut être à cause de la théorie du pont suspendu ou bien juste le fait que ses sentiments étaient enfouis au fond de lui même, mais il put mettre un nom sur son ressenti. Ce n'était pas qu'un amour fraternel qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Non, c'était bel et bien de l'amour. Celui avec un grand A

Il n'en revenait pas au début. Qui aurait cru que lui, Mir, serait gay? Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme. Jusqu'à maintenant. Personne n'était au courant car Mir savait très bien que c'était à sens unique.

Au début, il pensait que ses sentiments allaient s'atténuer au fil du temps. Mais il se trompait. Lourdement.

Joon adorait Mir. Ce dernier était au courant puisque son aîné lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois après lui avoir confier toutes sortes de choses.

Car oui, quand il n'allait pas bien, Joon allait trouver réconfort dans le bras du maknae.

Car lui l'écoutait, le consolait, et ne le jugeait pas.

Mir en était tout simplement incapable. Car lorsqu'il entendait l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur lui raconter ses tourments, ou bien les filles qui lui plaisaient, le plus jeune avait la gorge serrée. Mais il avait au moins une excuse pour le prendre dans ses bras et dormir avec lui. Bien qu'il regrettait à chaque fois de s'être laissé entraîner.

Et cette nuit là, ce fut le cas. Joon était arrivé tremblant dans la chambre de Mir.

#FLASH-BACK#

-Mir...

-Qu'il y a t'il Joon?

Mir était couché dans son lit entrain de lire un de ses mangas lorsque son aîné était arrivé. Mais quand il le vit blanc comme un linge, à la limite de fondre en larme, il avait mit fin à sa lecture. Ca lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état.

Joon le prit dans ses bras à une telle vitesse que Mir n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste. En sentant les bras musclés et chaud de son aîné autour de sa taille, il passa les siens autour de son cou.

-Joon... qu'il y a t'il?

-on s'est encore disputé... Elle ne peut pas comprendre...

Elle. Encore elle. La petite amie de Joon depuis six mois déjà. Lorsque Joon la présenta au groupe i mois de cela, Mir avait senti son coeur défaillir et pour la première fois, le sentiment de haine. De jalousie. Cette fille était mignonne. Joon ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dire à tout bout de champs et à sourire bêtement à chaque fois qu'il était question d'"elle".

-Qu'est ce qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre?

-Que... que je n'ai pas le temps de devenir papa...

Là, Mir restait stupéfait. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que cette fille voulait un enfant. Et la deuxième... et ben... Joon avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas être père. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal... très mal.

-Ce n'est pas que j'en veux pas... Je veux m'engager avec elle. Pour du long terme... Mais tu vois avec le groupe tout ça... Les émissions..; Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper cet enfant. Je lui ai dit pourtant que..;

Mir n'en pouvait plus. Son aîné continuait son speech mais le maknae ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Si il pouvait, il voudrait devenir sourd tout le long de cette conversation. Ou même que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais tout ceci était bien réel. Son coeur ne le supportait plus.. Et pourtant, il restait là, le gardant dans ses bras. Il lui essayait ses larmes alors que Mir retenait les siennes. Non, il ne pouvait plus pleurer. Ca ne lui servait plus à rien, il l'avait déjà trop fait.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Joon s'endormit, tenant toujours contre lui le plus jeune. Et comme à son habitude, il lui assena d'un "Mir, je t'adore" avant de s'en aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais le maknae restait là, à le regarder, le corps tremblant. Il avait froid, malgré l'étreinte chaude de son ami. Son propre coeur était devenu glacial.

#FIN DU FLASH-BACK#

Mir s'était redressé dans son lit, regardant son aîné dormir. Ce dernier avait l'air tellement paisible. De toute façon, cette dispute ne durera pas. Mir était persuadé que cette fille reviendra aujourd'hui et Joon lui demandera pardon. Ils iront tout les deux faire l'amour dans la chambre à coté de celle du plus jeune et Mir pourra une nouvelle fois entendre les gémissements comme si il était dans la même pièce qu'eux. Même si il mettait un casque et mettait sa musique à fond, il les entendrait comme un écho..

Rien que l'idée lui insupportait.

Il se levait, ne prenant même pas la peine de réveiller son camarade. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine et dans son état de joie perpétuelle, il allait saluer le leader en se jetant sur lui. Si sa vie était un film, il aurait gagné l'oscar du meilleur acteur. Car oui, toute sa bonne humeur n'était que façade.

Cet amour le détruisait, le consumant comme la cigarette oubliée dans le cendrier.

Avec un faux sourire aux lèvres, il mangeait le petit déjeuner qu'avait préparer Seung Oh. il tentait d'oublier ces paroles qui l'avaient fait plonger au plus bas. Dire qu'il croyait déjà avoir touché le fond lorsqu'il avait rencontré cette fille la première fois.

Joon était cruel. Et le fait qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte des sentiments du maknae le rendait encore plus cruel.

Car cela voulait dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas assez. Mir n'était là que pour qu'il puisse vider son sac.

Oui, Joon ne lui demandait jamais comment il pouvait aller. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé si il était amoureux. De toute façon, Mir n'aurait jamais pu lui dire.

Cet amour était tellement fort, tellement puissant qu'il ne pouvait mettre aucun mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et il en avait marre. Il était fatigué moralement parlant. il ne tenait plus, il était à bout. Mais il continuait de sourire encore et encore.

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors qu'il regardait la télévision, Joon vint le rejoindre, à moitié endormi. il se mit à coté de lui sur le canapé, ne lui adressant qu'un vague "salut".

Non, Joon ne le remerciait pas. Jamais il le faisait ça. Mir avait compris que le plus vieux trouvait ça complètement normal qu'il l'écoute, et que ce serait insensé que Mir puisse refuser.

Cette proximité pourtant si lointaine...

Mir sentait le souffle de son aîné contre son oreille. un long frisson parcourut son corps. Devait il être dégoûté de réagir ainsi ou juste apprécier ce moment? Il en pouvait plus d'être aussi indécis..

-Mir.. je crois avoir trouvé la solution..

Il lui avait dit ça dans un murmure. Mais le susnommé ne savait trop bien qu'elle allait être cette solution. Il n'était pas près de l'entendre. C'était encore trop tôt pour lui.

Mais il voulait rester sérieux, et pour ne pas perturber son ami, il dût réfléchir à une réponse en quelques secondes.

-On en parlera ce soir.. Quand les autres dormiront.

C'était une bonne excuse. Les autres membres des MBLAQ étaient autour d'eux et ils trouvaient leurs messes basses assez suspectes comme ça. pourtant, ils ne demandèrent rien. Ils savaient que Joon et Mir avaient leurs secrets bien eux, et vivaient dans leurs petites bulles. Bien qu'ils n'en sachent pas la raison, ils voyaient très bien que leur relation était toujours tendu. Joon était le seul à ne s'en être jamais rendu compte.

La journée passait comme à son habitude. Mir avait continué de faire le fou tandis que Joon continuait d'exhiber fièrement son corps à qui pouvait le voir. Le plus jeune devait garder la face, et ne pas l'observer trop longtemps. Il avait dû un jour trouver une excuse en béton pour expliquer une soudaine érection en plein entraînement.

Tard le soir, les jeunes hommes entrèrent chez eux et décidaient de boire quelques verres pour bien finir cette journée épuisante.

Pour Mir, il y trouvait un certain réconfort dans l'euphorie que l'alcool lui procurait.

Ils partirent tous se coucher les uns après les autres. Mir entrait dans sa propre chambre, s'effondrant sur le lit. L'alcool faisait encore effet sur lui et il avait quasiment oublié la raison de ce grand vide dans son coeur.

Mais la réalité apparut trop vite à son goût lorsque Joon entra dans sa chambre.

Tout les deux étaient dans le même état. Ils avaient bien forcé sur le soju ce soir là.

-Mir, il faut que je te dise...

Joon restait debout, en plein milieu de la pièce. Mir s'était, quant à lui, redressé légèrement, se mettant assis sur le rebord de son lit. Son regard était rivé sur le sol. Le moment fatidique était venu.

-Si j'ai cet enfant, tu seras le parrain!

Un coup de poignard équivalait à une caresse par rapport à la souffrance que ressentait Mir en cet instant. Oui, il s'était préparé à ça, mais pas assez comme il avait pu constater. Un long silence avait empli la pièce alors que Joon attendait une réponse. Mir n'en avait pas. Oh il aurait pu tout simplement dire "oui", ou "non" mais il n'en pouvait plu. Il était fatigué de sourire, de se cacher. Il n'avait même plus de larmes pour pleurer. Il avait honte d'être aussi pathétique bien que personne ne le remarquait.

-Cruel... tu es cruel..

Mir eut du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix. Etait ce bien lui qui avait répondu ça? Son corps tremblait alors que ses mains recouvraient son visage. Une douleur en dessous de ses yeux apparut mais il ne se rendait même pas compte de ceci. Peut être qu'il n'arrivait plus à pleurer, mais ses ongles retracèrent le chemin qu'empruntèrent généralement ces dernières.

-Qu'est ce qui est cruel Cheol Young?

Cheol Young.. Depuis combien de temps Joon ne l'avait il pas appelé par son vrai prénom? Son coeur pourtant glacé fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il allait explosé, il le sentait au plus profond de lui même, il allait explosé. Comment ne pouvait il ne pas se rendre compte de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait? A quel point il souffrait en le voyant avec cette fille?

-Tu... Tu ne comprends pas? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

L'alcool lui déliait la langue, et il ne put retenir chacune des paroles qui lui sortaient de la bouche. Il ne criait pas, mais c'était tout comme.

-Putain Joon! Tu ne vois pas à quel point je t'aime et bien plus que cette pauvre fille? A quel point j'ai envie de toujours rester à tes côtés? Que je suis le seul à te connaître vraiment?

Il s'était levé dans sa fureur, faisant face à son aîné. Il ne pleurait pas, jamais plus. Mais le ton de sa voix était bien pire. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait pu endurer durant ces derniers moi, toute cette souffrance qu'il avait gardé au plus profond de lui ressortait là, maintenant. Et il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

-Tu es cruel... Cruel de ne jamais l'avoir compris. Cruel de ne jamais m'avoir compris. Cruel de me parler de cette fille. Cruel de me proposer d'être le parrain de cet enfant.

Il tremblait de tout son corps alors que son aîné ne disait rien. Mir pouvait lire dans son regard de l'incompréhension et aussi ce vide que lui provoquait l'alcool, ou bien était ce dû à ces soudaines révélations? Mir ne tenant plus, il vint prendre avec fureur les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Ce dernier ne le rejetait pas puis se laissait entraîner. Finalement, il y répondit et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux sur le lit. Joon au dessus de Mir. En peu de temps, ils furent tout les deux nus. Ils firent l'amour sauvagement, Mir se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Il avait mal. Très mal. Mais en même temps, il savait que ça serait la seule fois.

Le lendemain matin, Mir se réveilla avec un gros mal de crâne et avec une douleur vive dans le bas du dos. Encore dans les brumes matinales et ayant la tête de bois, il ne se souvint pas tout de suite de la veille. Mais un regard vers son camarade réveillé à côté de lui, il se souvint.

-Mir..?

Le susnommé tourna la tête, tout tremblant vers son aîné. Ce dernier semblait gêné, et se grattait nerveusement la tête. Mir appréhendait la réaction de Joon. Pourquoi il avait accepté de coucher avec lui? Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas repoussé?

-Mir... Pour hier.. c'était une connerie. On va dire que ça ne s'est jamais produit.. Tu veux bien?

Alors pour Joon, cette histoire n'était qu'une passade? Mir n'était alors qu'un coup d'un soir? Son aîné avait il eu si pitié de lui qu'il avait juste voulu répondre à ses attentes?

-Tu étais bien éméché.. Je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.. puis on a... enfin voilà quoi! Mir, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de te trouver une meuf! Parce que là, tu t'es jeté sur moi, mais tu pourrais très bien recommencer et te jeter sur un autre membre du groupe!

Mir restait figé durant toutes les paroles de son aîné. Alors, c'était ça.. Joon croyait que c'était juste parce qu'il était en manque de sexe?

-Bon, tu vois... j'ai voulu être sympa! J'ai bien vu ta détresse du moment! Donc, on va dire qu'étant bourré, et en bon ami.. J'ai voulu t'aider hein!

Mir ne voulait qu'une chose: Que Joon se taise. Qu'il arrête de se justifier. C'était donc ça... de la pitié et un peu d'alcool. Et un énorme quiproquo. Mir venait de dévoiler ses sentiments. Joon était son premier, et il en était persuadé, son unique amour. Et là, il venait une nouvelle fois de lui briser le coeur. Avec des mots tout simples, un ton gêné mais un peu enjoué.

-Donc je pense que je pourrais demander à ma femme de te présenter à une de ses amies.. Qu'en dis tu?

Cet acte auquel il avait rêver des nuits entières pendant un an. Cet acte qui était pour lui un beau symbole d'amour. Cet acte qui avait été pour lui un fantasme irréalisable. Cet acte qui avait finalement eu lieu après une déclaration enflammée. Cet acte était maintenant réduit à une "connerie". Il avait encore cette sensation de froid dans les draps pourtant chaud. Son coeur qui avait repris vie la veille au soir était revenu à son état de glace. Il aurait voulu crier que non, il ne voulait pas de femme. Qu'il le voulait. Que lui,et personne d'autre. Qu'il voulait être aimé par lui. Qu'il voulait qu'il lui dise "Je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille. Qu'ils fassent l'amour ensemble tout les soirs, mais avec tendresse cette fois.

-Pourquoi pas? C'est vrai que je suis vraiment en manque ces temps-ci.. Pardonne moi d'avoir fait de toi la victime de ce manque..

Joon rit au parole de Mir et vint lui poser un baiser sur sa joue. Le maknae lui fit un de ses éternels faux sourires.

Car oui, il devait continuer de sourire, encore et encore.

_Plus qu'avant notre rencontre  
Je me sens plus seul  
Mon coeur est peut-être trop lourd pour que tu le supporte  
Ne me repousse pas, je t'en pris, ne me tourne pas le dos  
Je n'aurai plus de mauvais sentiments_


End file.
